No Departing
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Their cries are like a thousand glass bottles smashing, but he smiles, just smiles.


_Disclaimer - Don't own the lost boys._

_I haven't wrote Marko in awhile, not like I used to anyway, but he's back again. In fact, I'm going to write a few pieces with him, all evil like I like him to be, like I used to write him. I know some don't like it, but it's my writing, so please respect that. _

_Enjoy...  
_

* * *

1984

He smiles, disguising the poison that lurks deep within his soulless eyes. Tonight, the smile is more bitter, as opposed to it's usual malicious and menacing look it always comes across as. He hides his malignant and poisonous thoughts with his child like smile, and the deep never ending sea green of his eyes hold that teasing look to them. He smiles at Paul, that sparkle coming in his eyes again. It works, as Paul turns away, dropping the conversation immediately. Marko stares at him for some minutes, that smile never dropping. It merely becomes wider, but those malicious and viperous thoughts still swim mechanically around in his mind.

Marko ignores their cries that are all around him, and Paul doesn't ask about it again, but neither does he tell him how he knows. He can see and hear them too.

* * *

_He merely stares at them, but that smile has lost it's shine. _

They came out of nowhere and they cried, cried a thousand tears that ran red. Pale, white, decaying fingers pointed accusingly at him, and how they cried, cried that earth shattering cry. They cried, yet there was nothing to their eyes. It was just an empty nothing, a deep never ending blackness, but the droplets of crimson continuously ran down their faces. Those fingers were still pointing at him, and they began to whine and sob, holding onto each other.

At first, Marko would have put it down to the pot he had been smoking, but one joint wouldn't have gotten him trashed. Unlike Paul, he found his own pleasures in other things than taking drugs and fucking girls. With Marko, he liked to fuck with their minds, and play his sick and twisted games with them.

It wasn't the drugs that were bringing fourth these people. No, Marko knew who these two were. As he stared at them, that smile began to lose its shine, and the confusion began to take place in his eyes. They whined and cried louder, and their decaying faces became covered in bloody tears. How those cries were like a thousand glass bottles being smashed at once, and how it even made a deep current of shiver run through him for a fraction of a second.

He merely shook the confusion away and lifted his hand, wriggling a finger at them in a teasing way, almost as if they had been naughty. They never stopped crying and whining, but only stared at him, those fingers still pointing. That grin came back, widening upon his pink, petalled, lips, and the venom and poison swam back in his eyes. He stared at them for some minutes, that same look rising on his child like face. He smiled at them once more, flashing his pearly white teeth. The one moved back and cried louder when fangs extracted from gums. Green eyes swirled a rapid fiery orange, and the grin became more malicious.

The monster melted away and he laughed quietly. It bounced all around them, and he walked away then, hearing their screams of anguish assault his ears. That smile slipped with his back turned to them, and a dangerous, monstrous, look replaced the look in his eyes.

That night, Marko was not a happy bunny. It was time for some entertainment.

* * *

He lay next to her, arms behind his head, eyes looking up at the sky. He didn't even look away when Paul came across them. But the grin slipped on, the mask came back, and the look he always wore for Paul came back into his eyes. The girl was pushed away so she rolled across the sand and, grinning even wider, Marko patted the space next to him. The click of a lighter was heard, the smell of pot reached his senses, and Paul flopped down next to him. Fingers closed around the joint, and Marko's eyes sparkled when he took it from Paul who went to protest. He messed up Marko's hair in return, and laughed before lying down in the sand beside him.

''You...'' Paul withdrew another joint from his blazer and he lit it up. He began to blow smoke rings, amusement forming within his eyes. Marko watched him, ready to hear what the idiot had to say. He inhaled again and looked up at the sky. ''You are one horny midget.'' Eyes went to Marko's grinning face. ''When was the last time you had a fuck?'' Paul looked at the dead girl, noting she had been pretty. Hell, he would have fucked her, took a bite from her titties. ''You need to get laid, little bud.''

Marko merely smiled and took a long toke on the joint. The smoke was blown towards Paul, the teasing came back within his poisonous eyes. ''I have better things to do that fuck girls, Paul. Besides, I can get everything I need by just making them scream.''

Paul looked at him. ''You're a sick, midget.'' He looked away. ''I still think you need to get laid. You're a horny, jerky, little elf and that's why you keep messing up these girls, playing your sick games.''

All Marko did was smile, just smile that smile that was never not upon those lips. They came again not long after their conversation and Marko ignored them altogether. This time they shouted words at him, inchorent words, but it was full of anger and accusations. His eyes looked at Paul who was quitely singing and smoking his joint with a lazy face.

His eyes went to his a few seconds later and the singing stopped. ''What?''

Marko shrugged and, feeling in the mood to annoy him, pulled at a few strands of his hair. It instantly worked. Paul smacked his hand away, and turned his eyes on him with a warning look. Never touch Paul's hair. It was his pride and joy among over crap things in Marko's eyes, but he couldn't resist the temptation to piss him off. He ignored it and, grinning again, pulled once more at his hair.

''Knock it off, midget.'' Paul swatted his hand again, a growing annoyance coming into his eyes.

Marko laughed his boyish laugh and yanked really hard on his strands.

It helped block them out, block out their irritating whines.. He did it again, eyes sparkling like small glittery diamonds.

It ended with him getting a right hook in the nose, but Marko merely laughed, that grin still plastered like paint across his rosy lips. Licking the blood away, he pulled Paul's hair again.

* * *

They came into his head now. With his eyes closed, they came into his mind. Although he grinned and played with them, a deep growing anger burned within. How he wished he could have snapped their necks, or ripped their tongues from out of their mouths to shut them up. It was useless, there was no point in doing anything. What could they do? Just merely cry their pathetic cries and scream their accusations. It was just a waste on their part, and it wasn't doing anything, nor was it going to stop him from his games with others like them. They were dead, and they were wasting time being around him. If it weren't for their weak, pathetic, cries, he wouldn't have minded their company. It was just too bad he couldn't mess them up again. Having two dead people follow you everywhere or pop up at a time when you didn't need them, well, it pissed Marko off.

Yes, he had murdered them, but, still, they screamed those words at him.

_Murderer. You killed me...you killed us_.

And Marko, all Marko did was grin at them and raise a brow, laughter visible in his orbs. The girl would hold onto the boy's hand, fingers entwined, blue, glassy nails visible beneath the light. Her once beautiful sandy curls were stained with dry, crusty, blood, her pretty red and white flowered dress was caked in dirt, and the bite marks were marked all up her arms. Bits of flesh peeled off her cheeks, and Marko examined the mess he made with that grin.

He'd tease them, and he would play their words against them, that grin still smeared across his lips like dripping red lip gloss. He'd tell to stop crying and he'd shake his head in a scolding way.

All they did was sob louder and repeat those same, tiring, boring, words.

_You killed us._

Marko's face would crease with amusement and he would smile the widest smile possible. ''So, I did.''

* * *

1981

His clawed hand gently stroked her face and he made hushing sounds, a deep teasing look coming again.

She cried softly, telling him, begging him to let her go. The hand stroked her cheek again, and he brushed her curls away from her face. A whimper came and she moved away when the fork was lifted. A tsk, tsk came from Marko, and he gently grabbed her chin. One tear fell down her face and she began to shake violently. It was cold where they were, she was cold, and all she wanted to do was go home. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying so hard, and her heart stung everytime she looked down the side of the bed. The blood was a pool along the floor and her, once, boyfriend's eyes stared hauntingly up at her.

She begged him again, and all she got in return was a stroke of the hair, a touch of the hand, and a malicious smile. He wasn't going to let her go, only play his horrid, sick, games until he had enough, until he got bored and fed up with her. Every time she weeped, begged, and pleaded, he would make the games worse. All he did was just grin at her, just shake his head and scold her.

He was sick, mental, a mental vampire, a killer, and she was his next victim. Everytime she cried, he'd sigh with that smile and pout. Did she not like it there with him? Weren't they having lots of fun? He liked her, liked her company, and he made sure she was fed and clothed, so why didn't she want to stay with him? She'd cry louder when he'd say that, and the fake, sad, look would disappear off his face. Sometimes he'd tie a rag around her mouth, other times he would pinch her on the arm until her sobs stopped. Some of the time, he patted her head, played with her curls, and stroked her cheek. Whatever it may be, that grin was always there, but his eyes... Everytime she looked into them, the fright formed higher and the tears started again. She'd begin begging and begging, and he'd tie her to the bed. He'd dress her in frilly dresses, all baby pink, and light blue ones. He'd put pearls and diamonds around her neck, rings upon her fingers, and he'd tell her off when she'd cry, ruining the make up upon her face. He'd begin taking pictures of her, telling her how pretty and beautiful she looked.

And when the crying continued, he'd lean towards her, that vicious look appearing in his eyes. ''Don't you want to play?''

The camera was put down and he'd shake his head, disappointment filling his eyes. ''If you're not going to be a good girl, then you'll have to be punished.'' That smile came and he'd look at her. ''We don't want that, do we?''

All tears instantly vanished and she'd shake her head repeatedly, whimperig a no again and again. His eyes would light up, and he'd stroke her cheek, whispering a good girl. He'd fuck with her again then, making the games all the more sick and twisted. When the rest were around, he was different. He didn't dress her, and say all those disgusting things, he'd merely tease the one, stare at the other, and pet his birds. She'd watch from the corner where she was tied, tears upon tears falling down her cheeks.

There was no escape with her, the only escape she would even get given was the thing that was going to happen eventually.

oo

He tutted and a fake impatience came into his eyes when she refused again. ''You have to eat'' He twisted the fork around. ''You must be hungry''

She shook her head and moved back from him. ''No''

Grabbing her chin, he yanked her towards him. ''Eat''

She began to sob. ''I'm not hungry.''

He smiled and spoke in a sickly sweet voice. ''Yes, you are. Don't lie to me.''

He made her eat then, shaking his head as he did so, but that venemous look was there, and that grin that would have put an angel to shame was still gracing his lips. It made her feel sick and all she wanted was to go home, to her family. Some of the times, when the games got so bad, she wished it would just end, so she could escape the torture he was bringing her mentally. She'd cry when she thought of her boyfriend who lay dead and broken not one foot away from where she was. Her heart would clench painfully as she thought of him, and she'd cry when she'd see him appear by the bed, twisting a locket around his fingers. The locket her boyfriend had brought her. He told her she didn't need it, it was a horrible choice. She looked pretty in the things he got her. He'd stroke her hair when she'd beg him to give it her. All the necklaces that had been around her neck had been taken away and he had turned to her the one night.

''I did you a favour, every girl a favour.'' He smiled, eyes lighting up. ''He had bad taste in things when it comes to buying things for ladies. Shame.'' He'd grin wider when she cried loudly, and he'd turn away then.

It ended sooner or later, and she with her boyfriend now, but even now she was dead, those words rang in her ears.

_I liked you. You could have been my princess, and we would have had lots of fun, but you were to naughty._

Anger burned in her empty eyes, and she cried loudly.

* * *

He flicks him on the nose and his eyes glitter innocently when a cold look is given. Teeth are flashed and a hand travels to his hand, taking the box of cigarettes. He gives David an innocent look, and his soft, delicate fingers, take one from out of the box. He hands them back to David, and then lights one up. David watches him with an air of silence, nothing but a calm look upon his face, but the curiosity burns deep within his icy eyes. Marko merely grins at him, and practically skips back to the fountain where Paul sits, making joints.

''Well, hey, little, bud.'' Paul flashes a grin and looks back down at the joint. ''I gotta ask you something.''

Marko runs his finger over the end of his cigarette, feeling it burn the surface of his skin. ''What, Paul?''

''You were havng a nightmare last night.''

Marko stops and slowly his eyes go to Paul. ''A nightmare?'' Amusement shone in his eyes. ''Since when do we have nightmares?''

Paul looked at him. ''Only what I got from you.''

Marko grins again, just the grin again and again. Knees come underneath his chin and whilst he smokes his cigarette, he watches David, eyes glittering, smile widening, and eyes telling him to guess, to try and unlock his secret. His eyes suddenly move off David, looking behind his shoulder. They stare at him, crying again, and whispering those words, and Marko flashes a wider smile at them. Paul suddenly looks then, a small frown mearing his features. He looks at Marko and then to where he stares. The girl moves towards him, gliding a few inches from the ground, her finger pointing at him. The red droplets fall down her face and she sobs, murderer, murderer, just those words. His eyes follow her little movements she does and he ignores the eyes that are watching him. All Marko does is let the grin increase, and the amusement form deeper in his eyes.

Ghosts...He was being haunted by ghosts...

Marko looked away when she disappeared from in front of him. It was amusing more than anything, that there he was dead, enjoying his un dead life, and those two poor buggers couldn't rest but merely haunt him for shit. Still, he didn't mind their company when he blocked out their cries. It was just like playing his games with something that would never go and be able to become trash. It was a bonus as he wasn't even bored with them, like he had with her all those years back. All it had done has just made him want to start the game all over again.

''Hey.'' A snap of fingers waved in front of his face and, grining, he turned to Paul who watched him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity. ''What was that all about?''

Marko laughed quietly and knicked the joint from Paul. ''Guess, Paulie.''

Paul blinked and the shrugged. ''Whatever. But, I still want to know about that nightmare.''

''Nightmare?'' Marko repeated in a, fake, bored tone. ''No doubt it was about you, paul. But then every night is my own personal nightmare with you around.''

The response was a good hit in the gut, but all Marko did was flash a beaming smile at Paul.

''Ghosts'' Paul suddenly said, causing Marko to blink. He stood up and bounced his way towards David. As his hand closed around the gemmed bottle, he peeked at Marko from behind his shoulder. ''I had a nightmare once about ghosts...''

David sighed. ''And you tell us this, Paul, why?''

''Just thought you should know''. He flashed a grin at Marko. ''You know me, I talk about anything. But imagine being haunted by two ghosts.'' A knowing look formed in Paul's eyes. ''Wouldn't that be fucked up.''

David became un interested, taking it down to the shit Paul had been smoking, but Marko watched him, a glint of something coming into his eyes.

''Guess'' Paul mouthed and then winked, playing back at his words.

* * *

Okay, this ending was rubbish. It seemed only the first part was a little evil, but I was stuck on how to end it. It shows I haven't wrote my sort of EVILZ Marko in a long time. Also, I hoped you understood the beginning bit. I guess it was a random thing, and I was going to add that to the end and make it longer, but I was slowly losing love for this piece. So, really the beginning was the ending, just not fully explained. I hoped you liked this.


End file.
